Forget?
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: J-Hope selalu bilang jika V itu lupa ulang tahun Jung Kook, padahal mereka sepasang kekasih. Jung Kook juga hanya menanggapinya sebagai candaan. Ah, sebaiknya Jung Kook tetap mengingatkan V meski ia yakin V tidak lupa hari ulang tahunnya, dan Jung Kook akan selalu membawa sebuket bunga jika ia pergi untuk menemui V./VKook/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Forget?**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, School-life, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Genre gagal, Kependekan, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Atas req. dri seorg Reader Safira. Tdnya aku ragu bikin. Tp cba aja dlu. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Bel habis pelajaran berdering. Jung Kook dengan tas gendongnya dan satu tangan penuh dengan beberapa buku melangkah keluar.

PLUK!

Hingga seseorang menepuk akrab bahunya. Jung Kook menoleh dan mendapati senyum secerah bunga matahari di depannya.

"Annyeong." mereka berucap bersamaan dan detik berikutnya, mereka sama-sama tertawa geli.

"Geurae, mwohae Hoppie Hyung?" Jung Kook berinisiatif memulai; menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ah, aku mau apa, ya? Aku lupa." Yang lebih tua nyengir kuda, sedang Jung Kook memutar bola mata malas dan menghela nafas berat setelahnya. "Oh, ya. Saengil Chukkaeyo, Jung Kook~ah." tiba-tiba J-Hope -panggil saja begitu- mengatakan itu di tengah keramaian siswa-siswa lain yang berburu menuju gerbang sekolah di koridor itu. Jung Kook yang mendengarnya tersenyum cerah -secerah matahari-.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Hyung!" balas Jung Kook senang. J-Hope tertawa pelan.

"Mianh baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tak bertemu denganmu tadi pagi." ujar J-Hope karena mereka memang berbeda tingkatan. Jung Kook mengangguk.

"Gwaenchanayo..."

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak J-Hope. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Jung Kook mengangguk semangat. "Geurae. Aku akan traktir kau es krim!" dan mendapat sorakan girang dari yang lebih muda. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama dengan J-Hope yang merangkul bahu Jung Kook.

* * *

"Kau akan datang ke rumahnya lagi?" tanya J-Hope tiba-tiba setelah keheningan mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Jung Kook menoleh.

"Ne." jawab Jung Kook singkat dengan suara pelan dan anggukan kecil.

"Haha. Dia pelupa. Akut. Dia lupa ulang tahunmu sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini. Benar kan, 2 tahun?" tanya J-Hope lagi. Jung Kook kembali mengangguk kecil.

"Ne. Tidak terasa, ya?" Jung Kook mengukir senyum tipis. J-Hope yang melihatnya balik tersenyum miring.

"Kau akan bawa kue ke rumahnya?" tanya J-Hope.

"Ani." jawab Jung Kook dan dibalas nada 'O' tak bersuara dari bibir J-Hope yang sudah membulat itu.

"Kajja kita ke kedai es krim dulu. Kau mau rasa apa, Jung kook~ah?"

"Vanilla!"

* * *

Jung Kook berjalan dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jins biru dan kaus putih, beserta hoodie putih yang penutup kepalanya menutupi rambutnya, hanya menyisakan poninya di depan.

Jung Kook menghentikan langkah setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Lalu ia meletakan bunga yang ia bawa. Rangkaian bunga matahari, bunga lili putih, dan beberapa bunga Baby's Breath. Lalu Jung Kook mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Annyeong, V Hyung~ Ini hari ulang tahuku, dan aku tahu kau tidak melupakan itu. Huft~ Sayangnya Hoppie Hyung selalu menganggap kau melupakannya. Sahabat kita itu benar-benar tidak berubah." Jung Kook menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku bawa bunga lili putih untukmu, dan bunga matahari seperti kau yang suka menyandingkanku dengan matahari. Haha. Sayangnya aku tak bisa bawa matahari ke sini, jadi itu hanya simbol. Dan bunga Baby-s Breath itu... hanya pelengkap. Hiasan yang lucu, bukan? Ah, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Gemuruh yang berasal dari langit membuat Jung Kook mendongak menatap ke atas. Memberitahunya bahwa ia harus segera pulang.

"Aku harus pulang. Mianh tidak bisa lebih lama dan tak bisa juga membawa kue ulang tahunku ke sini -karena itu tidak mungkin-. Paii, Hyung~ Jaljayo~ Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo~"

Setelahnya, Jung Kook melangkah pergi dengan segala suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Membiarkan hujan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras; sederas hujan yang menimpanya. Meninggalkan sebuah pusara dengan bingkai foto seorang namja berambut oranye terang tengah tersenyum ceria dan hiasan buket bunga baru pada batu nisannya.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Kim Tae Hyung**_

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Joseonghamnida klo aneh bin absurd. #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
